What Are You Waiting For?
by LunaMoonSinger
Summary: Kakarot, a Super Saiyan 4, is sent from Vegeta-Sei to protect and evaluate a new research facility on Earth. So with intentions to destroy the pathetic planet he set forth. Yet his intentions change and his and priorities shift. Will he destroy Earth or instead protect it? And who is this feisty princess? SSJ4 Goku / ChiChi and Vegeta / Bulma
1. Chapter 1

I decided to ask my editor to fix this chapter and he did, and I realize I am helplessly dyslexic without him XD

Again, thank you to everyone who has kept reading this fanfiction. It's made me beyond happy. And remember! RATE AND REVIEWS MAKE MY HAPPY. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

_Green, swaying trees, a sky more blue than sapphires. A young girl with long dark hair and eyes of piercing ebony danced through the long grass. She stopped and turned to him before smiling; her ebony eyes melting to molten like his heart. There was a bang._

_She fell to the floor, crumpled, disfigured, and dead._

Kakarot woke up with a gasp; a bead of sweat came rolling down his face while a single tear dripped from his amber eyes.

"Sir," a hesitant knocking sound from his door could be heard. He looked up at the heavy walnut double doors of his grand room and flicked his burgundy fur tail in annoyance. Normally he didn't like being disturbed, especially not in a situation like this.

"What is it?" he asked in the most level tone he could manage; silently getting out of bed and rummaged through his large wardrobe to find his gear.

"His majesty King Vegeta requests your immediate presence sir," the voice said from behind the door.

"Fine," was the only reply the tall red warrior gave before he effortlessly pushed open the heavy wooden double doors and headed towards the throne room.

s

~~†~~

Chichi ran her hand nervously through her long dark hair. She had never spoken in front of this many people in her life. This seemed like one of those nightmares where you find yourself waltz into school without pants. She looked down at her legs just to check they were clothed as a small pink flood crept across her cheeks in the form of a blush. She nervously fiddled with the silk fabric of her long ankle length dress, its dark blue fabric draping freely around her.

"_Common Chichi… What happened to your sharp tongue and quick wit…"_ she found herself become less and less convinced by the second. Her usual smart tongue was blunt with nerves and her quick wit was becoming more and more of slow as myriad seconds ticked by.

"And for the final words for the opening ceremony of the new Global Research Center is Crown Princess Chichi," the short little announcer bellowed into his microphone.

Chichi gathered up her courage, straightened her posture, fixed her hair and marched onto stage with a confident smile on her face. All the while her knees shaking so much she thought she might cause an earthquake. She had found the podium without a mishap; a good sign.

"Good Afternoon everyone," she said with her mask of confidence glued to her face. She fixed everyone in the expansive audience a confident look with her onyx eyes. "I am honored today to be able to claim the opening of the new Global Research Center. This research center will house top scientist from all around the globe. They will generate solution to all global issues that arise, and above that, train top scientist of the future generation. This has been a valuable investment and I am beyond honored to be the one to proclaim its opening. And without further or due I now proclaim the Global Research Center open!" Chichi said, picking up the large pair of scissor on the podium and cut the red ribbon draped around the entrance of the new research facility.

The crowd cheered for Chichi and for the opening, but it was noted that there were a few not so happy looking faces in the crowd. Chichi made a mental note to address that in the future but she made a swift exit off the stage before she could ruin the moment with her nervousness.

The second she got off stage she saw a small little woman with gorgeous blue locks in a white lab coat. Her arms crossed across her chest and she was smiling at Chichi; her blue eyes hidden behind her glasses.

"Bulma!" Chichi squealed in delight as she ran to her and almost barreled her over with a running tackle hug. "I missed you so much! How are you! What are you doing here? How long are you staying for?" Chichi fired off questions.

"Woah, woah! One damn question at a time!" she said with giggle of amusement.

Chichi threw her a condescending look before smiling as well. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I got transferred from CEO of Capsule Corpse to become part of the GRC (Global Research Center) so I moved from West City to here," she said with a smile.

"You moved from West City all the way to Central Capitol?" Chichi said with amazement.

"Well yeah! I was chosen as one of the top scientist on the planet. How can I turn down an opportunity like this?" Bulma said with a roll of her eyes.

"This is great" Chichi said spinning her best friend around with her as she danced. A rumbled of thunder crept on the horizon

~~†~~

Kakarot walked into the elaborate throne room. It was ostentatious and wasn't really his taste but it suited this young king well. As he walked by, all the guards in the room fell to their knees, and placed a fist on their heart with their heads bowing.

"Hello Kakarot," the King said with a smirk on his face. His face rested on his hand, and a look of utter boredom was seen on his face while he sat in the huge throne; his spiky black hair adding a good half-a-foot to his total height, though still not as tall as the Kakarot who was a looming 6'4.

Kakarot walked to the base of the throne and kneeled before his king. "You request my presence Your Majesty," he said looking up.

"Psh, Kakarot when did you become so formal." King Vegeta said with a smile. He looked very similar to Kakarot. The same fur covered body only his fur was a shade of blood red and his eyes an ice cold blue. "Anyway, I've got a mission for you," he said with a wicked grin.

Kakarot got to his feet and smiled at his friend. "What is it this time. I swear if I need to annihilate another race I'll-"

"Shut up Kakarot and let me finish," Vegeta interrupted with a chuckle "I need you to go and protect some….. future investments." The wicked smile was back on his face.

"You're gonna make me baby sit your investment?" Kakarot snorted. The strongest general in the universe doing such a mundane thing was ridiculous.

"Hmmm; yes, now get moving. You'll be briefed on your way the hanger." Vegeta's amusement faded as he seemed to contemplating something and Kakarot took the opportunity to leave.

He marched down the hall lightly annoyed. Today was not a good day for him. Weaving through the halls he came to the ship hanger were a small little Saiyan girl stood with a clipboard waiting for him. He walked straight past her continuing to his ship. She ran behind at a jog to keep up with him.

"Umm… General Kakarot, the mission states that you must head to Earth and keep an eye on the new technology center they have built. His Majesty King Vegeta has seen the facility as great importance to the planet. He was requested you to protect the facility and the people who run it until further notice."

At this Kakarot spun around and looked down at the little Saiyan woman "He wants me to babysit a building?" he said, shocked and applaud by the demeaning task he had just been given, he understood the smirk on Vegeta's face now.

"Y-y-yes Sir," the terrified woman said hiding her face behind her clipboard. "He also added that if the facility seems unnecessary and fails you are to destroy the facility and the planet for they may cause a potential threat."

Kakarot snorted and climbed into his ship. He set the coordinates and was off without another word. He was going to destroy this pathetic world and every pathetic being on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder rolled on through the night. Chichi tossed and turned in her bed; she couldn't sleep. Every time the sweet sensation of sleep tried to cradle her in its embrace, a roll of thunder would jolt her to consciousness. She gave up on sleeping. Quickly she pulled on a pair of jeans and hoodie, tying her long hair up into a ponytail and ventured out into the palace garden. The rain drenched her through and the icy winds chilled her to the bones, but despite that she felt calm. She followed the stone paved path that weaved through the garden. The flower bending and arcing over like a hunchback from the weight of the water on its petal. Chichi gave a sad smile, "_How is it everything that is beautiful is so fragile?"_ she thought to herself and sat against a tree beside the flowerbed.

"Hah… what have I gotten myself into?" Chichi sighed to herself. "Me… Chairman of the board for the Global Research Center… I'm a fighter not a scientist… Oh Kami what have I gotten myself into?"

"You can do anything you set your mind to, dear."

A voice came from the direction of the path. Chichi looked up in sudden shock to see her own father. The Ox King standing there with a warm tender smile across his lips. He was a huge man gruff and strong, but was a wise and caring king.

"Hah, I wish." She said with a sad look to her father.

"Chichi, You are the most stubborn and hardheaded person I know. That may not be the best thing for me but I am sure if you set your heart out to become a good leader of the GRC you can do it. And its not like you will be developing anything, your job is to use your sense of judgment to know what to develop and where this research is going. Trust your heart Chichi and I promise you, you will be fantastic." The Ox King said settling himself next to his daughter.

There was a moment of silence and contemplation before Chichi said anything.

"Thank you dad. You always know what to say." She finally said with a small timid smile.

"Well I should know you pretty well since I am the one that had to put off with your stubbornness for 17 years." He said with a snort, which only got him a punch in the shoulder by his daughter.

"You know you shouldn't be out here at night. Who knows what can happen."

"I can look after myself dad, I'm not a baby anymore."

"I wish you still where my little girl. You grew up so fast. But keep in mind darling your still a princess and there is more than one group out there that wants your life. So… please be careful." With those last words of wisdom the Ox King heaved himself to his feet and waddled back to the palace.

Chichi went back to mindlessly staring at the thundering clouds. There was a sudden bright burst of lightning and through the clouds came what looked like a small metal orb. Within a blink of an eye it had shot towards the ground and into a forest nearby.

"What the…" said Chichi, and got to her feet and bolted towards the general direction of the landing of the orb.

She sprinted towards the caste wall avoiding the guards, as she wanted to avoid a scene. She knew they would not let her out of the palaces vicinity. She knew there was a section of the castle wall that was never guarded during this time because the guard was always passed out drunk by now.

She sped towards that section off the wall and vaulted over the 15 ft tall wall by running up the slick wet stone and landed on the other side with nothing more than a soft thud. She was a trained fighter; it was a hobby in her youth. It was also a requirement of any crown prince or princess in this case. Nothing like a simple wall would stop her.

"_Right, it looked like it just landed outside of the city in the woods,"_ she thought and continued through the dark streets of Central Capitol. She kept to the alley's making sure she was out of site. She pulled up the hood of her hoodie making herself unrecognizable as much as she could.

It was at least half an hour of running before she reached the edge of the city. She could smell it, the acrid smell of wood burning but snuffed out by the pouring rain. The smell of upturned earth soaked to mud.

She entered the woods on edge. Something was wrong, there was an incredibly dangerous atmosphere around the area. So much that she thought she might collapse from the sheer pressure. But she kept on walking. Smoke was rising from the woods no more that 100 meters away.

As she got closer the dangerous presence grew stronger. The woods got thinner until she entered a clearing. And there in the center was the white metallic orb. One of the sides had opened up. Chichi approached it warily, going against her basic instinct to run for her life. She got to the orb and looked into the opened up side. There was a cushiony seat with nobs and buttons plastered all through the inside. Except… there was no one in it.

"Well well well, lookie here. See what little kitty has wandered into the woods."

~~†~~

Kakarot was in a fowl mood; so much that it was tangible in the air. He hated traveling in a pod. No legroom, no headroom, and worst of all, no peace and quiet. On the screen in front of him was a cycle of images and information about specific targets under his protection. Information on the planet itself and the civilization. Their culture was so complex, so many different religions and cultures, so many different customs.

"_Fickle humans. Why make everything so damn complicated?_" On Vegeta-sei there was no religion and there was only one set of customs, everything was simple.

From his Saiyan Pod Kakarot could see the approaching blue planet. It was beautiful there was no doubt about it. The fluffy white clouds like cotton candy painted across an endless blue canvas. The Pod was now on fire like a meteor as it entered the Earths atmosphere.

With a huge jolt the pod finally came to a halt on Earths surface. Kakarot was so eager to get out, that he kicked his way out of the pod. He found himself in a wide-open clearing. He raised his arms in a stretch, yawning and flicking his tail.

"_So this is Earth…"_ he tapped his foot on the ground. He knew the gravity on Earth was lighter than on Vegeta-sei, but he had no idea how light he would feel. He gave a smirk before rising into the sky.

He sensed a small energy heading towards him. It was a tiny energy that would barely register on his scouter but it was quite a fair bit better than most on this pathetic planet. He chuckled with a low rumbling sound and crossed his arms across his chest. He headed higher into the sky so he could get a better view when the person appeared. And so he waited in the sky.

It was another good twenty minutes before the person stepped out of the shadows of the woods. To his surprise it was a female. She was short and very delicate. A petite form but lean with muscles like a dancer. She had her hood up but even from the distance Kakarot could tell who she was; she was one of the targets under his protection; she was Chichi, the Crown Princess and the chairman of the GRC… The main target. Funny how she found him before he could find her. He smirked as she approached his pod; she was very careful. "_Hah, she can feel my presence in her instincts."_ he thought. She was adorable as she scrabbled around looking for answers.

He was so entranced with her he didn't notice the Ki of the five men that appeared behind her in the field. "Well well well, lookie here. See what little kitty has wandered into the woods." they said. Kakarot's sensitive Saiyan hearing picked up exactly what they said.

A fit of rage passed over him. He had the incredible urge to beat each of their faces into unrecognizable mush and allowing them to paint the contents of their head all over the ground. But he held himself back. What was wrong with him? He had never felt an urge to do anything like this before.

He watched Chichi spin around to face the incoming threat. Her face relaxed when she realized that these men were not the source of the dangerous aura… Kakarot stifled a laugh; little did she know the source was him.

He watched her sink into a low defensive stance. She wasn't half bad. She was balanced, poised and ready. He watched her move beside the attackers and with a swift move of her delicate hands knocked them out one by one with blows to the back of the neck. Her movements were light and graceful not unlike a dance. Kakarot was impressed. He knew she was a trained fighter but he didn't expect her to be this good.

"You bitch of a princess." The last of the men screamed. "How much more of the country do you want to destroy!" Kakarot watched Chichi's face twist into an expression of surprise and pain.

"W-w-what do you mean?" He heard her stutter.

"You spend all the country's money on a ridiculous research facility? What about my dying family in the alleyway with barely enough food to eat? You are a killer! A killer of the innocent! We hope you burn and rot in hell!" the man screamed charging at her. She was frozen stiff in shock. Kakarot watched him edge closer and closer.

~~†~~

Chichi was frozen in her place. She had no idea she was causing such suffering. She felt so guilty, that her heart became so heavy, it twisted and hurt.

The man was upon her. Her head screamed at her body to move but it didn't respond. Her body was rooted to the ground, tied down by the guilt she now felt. This was not what she wanted to do. The GRC was meant to solve the world's problems, not generate more.

The man was up to her now. His fist raised ready to bring it down onto her face. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain.

Nothing.

She dared to open her eyes only to find a terrifying man stood with his finger outstretched to catch the mans fist. He was tall. His entire visible body covered in a burgundy shade coat of fur. He wore nothing but a pair of golden fabric training pants held to his waist by a pale blue sash with matching armbands. His body thick with muscle and bulging with strength. This was the man that emanated that dangerous aura.

He turned his head around to throw a quick smile at Chichi. He was handsome; having sharp angular features with cutting amber eyes. His thick black hair waving in the wind, and most interesting of all, he had a thick tail and swayed to and fro like a cats tail. All menace she felt from him disappeared. He reminded her of a fluffy little cat.

~~†~~

Kakarot had no idea why he saved the woman. His body moved on it own. He was furious at himself. He came to dispose of this planet and all its inhabitants to take the quick way through this grueling mission, and instead here he was holding back a weak punch with his finger protecting this idiot of a princess. He had no idea what the hell had driven him to this sort of insanity. He composed himself to turn and blast this girl to infinity and beyond but the second his eyes met her he found himself grinning like an idiot. "_Oh Kami, help me. What is wrong with me!"_ He snapped the neck of the attacking man before Chichi knew what was happening. Well, looks like he was going to have to do this ludicrous mission the long way.

"Hi. I'm Kakarot. From now on I will be protecting you and your research facility." Kakarot said feeling all giddy inside for no reason. "_Oh Kami help me…"_

And that's chapter 2 done

Now I don't own Dragonball or any of its characters!

And everyone Review keep me alive! I wanna know what you think!

Love

Luna


	3. Chapter 3

"Your doing what?" Chichi exclaimed in sheer amazement.

"Protecting you." Kakarot repeated. So this woman was daft and deft.

"I heard what you said. I meant that as a exclamation of doubt at your sheer stupidity!" Chichi screamed back, Kakarot flinching from the sound that reminded him of nails on a blackboard.

"Damn woman! Will you shut up!" he exclaimed covering his sensitive ears. "Anyone would think someone was yanking your tail!"

"I have a name you know-"

"Yes in fact I do know. Your name is Chichi, Your crown princess and chairman of the GRC and-"

"Holy shit! Are you some sort of stalker?" Chichi exclaimed cutting Kakarot off in mind speech

"For Kami sake woman will you let me finish?" Kakarot said staring her down. He was royally annoyed now. "Your little facility has sparked interest to my race. I am here to protect and help you. And I know because I was briefed on you... though this attitude of yours was not on the brief." he finished muttering

"S-s-so you're a alien? Like the Namekians that visited us a while back?" She asked firing one question after another. Her curiosity amused Kakarot but he kept his expression in a firm scowl.

"Yes and no." He said bringing his expression to a façade of calm. "We are aliens to you, but we are nothing like the Namekians, we are a lot stronger. The strongest in fact. We are Saiyan's" a smirk of pride across his face.

"How do you speak our langua-mmmpph~" Her words were cut short from Kakarot's firm hand over her mouth.

"Please. Shut up." He said calmly "Now think of me as a unwilling bodyguard and I will answer your question when you find me some food. So woman, get back to the kitchen."

"Mmmppph!" was all Chichi could manage through Kakarot's hand that still covered her mouth

"I'll take that as a yes then." And with that Kakarot released her and headed in the direction of the palace with no need for a guide. "Hey human, does it always rain like this on Earth?"

"What is your problem?" Chichi growled.

"For now I don't think I have one, but keep this up and I will have a problem. And I am very efficient at dealing with problems." Kakarot threw her a dangerous look and continued through the forest in a brisk walk.

"Tch." Was all Chichi responded, her fiery attitude quenched for the time being. She followed him in a jog to keep up. "Geez! Wait up, not all of us have tree's for legs!"

"Yeah? Well not all of us are midgets either."

"Ugh! You are impossible!" Was all Chichi said before stopping in her place. This stopped Kakarot too as he whirled around to face her.

"What are you standing there for?" He asked incredulously.

"Well I got sick of you so… I am waiting for you to leave my presence so I can go home."

"Hah. Did I not make it perfectly clear that you will be stuck with me until I say otherwise?" he threatened in a dark voice.

"Piss off please, your face is bothering me." Chichi said with a defiant smirk

"Better get used to it, you'll be looking at it a lot form now on. Now get moving" Kakarot stated with deathly smile.

"Hah, I'm not moving" Chichi fired back.

"Move. Now." He said in a menacing tone.

"Nope."

"You have until the count of three before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you back" his patience wearing thin now.

"Hah, You can try."

"Three"

Chichi stood not moving a muscle, not phased in the slightest by his threat

"Two"

Chichi gave Kakarot a small smile. Which got her a glare back from Kakarot

"One, That's it, last straw" Kakarot said and within seconds had Chichi thrown over his shoulder and flying back to the palace at astounding speeds. The run that took half an hour was over in less than a minuet. Kakarot smiles and landed in the garden and proceeded in walking to the entrance.

"Put me down! I do not like to be manhandled!" Chichi yelled pounding her fists into his back.

"Yeah whatever." He said flopping her off his shoulder and into the rain soaked ground, drenching her from head to two with mud.

Chichi let loose a string of insults but than proceeded to ignore him as she strutted straight to her fathers throne room. He would tell him exactly what she learned today.

She raced down the palace halls oblivious to the tall fluffy Saiyan following her. She shoved open the huge double doors into the vast throne room. The huge Ox King sat in an equally large throne. He looked tired but he was awake and watching Chichi stroll into the room with purpose.

"What's the matter dear?" he asked his eyes never leaving the dangerous looking man the loomed behind his daughter. "Who is our guest?"

"We have a problem." Chichi replied ignoring her father's enquiry about the Saiyan. She was still ignoring his existence. She proceeded to explaining the situations that occurred this night, conveniently skipping over the finding of the spaceship and the annoying creature it.

There was a heavy pause after Chichi's recount. The tension was tangible in the entire room. Chichi saw her fathers jaw clench and his hands balled into tight fist. "Get me general Tian..." He said in a voice to dark and quiet Chichi had to strain to hear.

"I…I didn't know I was causing people trouble…I thought the GRC was a good thing…" Chichi said. The same feeling of guilt that froze her before washed over her again. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to control her overflow of emotion.

"Chichi, you can't please everyone." The Ox King encouraged with a strained smile.

"I know but-" Before she could finish the double doors of the throne room were pushed open again. A tall bald man dressed in an army uniform walked into the room. He held himself with perfect posture showing his status as much as the numerous badges and marking that adorned his army green uniform. His face set into a serious almost frowning expression. In the center of his forehead was a third eye. This was general Tian, his tactical brilliance and unrivaled strength in fighting has made the army a force to be reckoned with. Chichi wondered why her father had called him here.

With a wave of his finger the Ox king brought Tian forward. The king whispered into Tian's ear. Several seconds passed before Tian nodded and went to stand beside Chichi.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chichi questioned when Tian came to stand beside her.

"From today onward Tian is personally in charge of her safety." The Ox King explained. His hands still clenched tightly into a fist.

"But father I don't-"

"DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME." The Ox king bellowed. Chichi fell silent and backed off immediately.

"She already has a bodyguard your majesty." Came a deep voice from the doorway. Kakarot was leaning against the door his arms crossed over his chest.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The King said bringing his piercing gaze over to Kakarot.

"I am Kakarot." He state simply and moved forward to stand in front of the throne bowing his head slightly as a sign of respect.

"That does not answer my question."

"I am general Kakarot of Vegeta-sei, second to the King himself. Strongest fighter ever." He said his last title with a cocky smirk.

"I see, and why are you here?" The King said patiently.

"I was assigned to look after Vegeta-sei's assets and destroy them." He stated plainly.

"That's very contradictory." Ox King said with a humorless smile.

"If I feel that it has become a danger I will wipe Earth off the face of existence." He smirked

"Understandable, and why is my daughter part of this?"

"She and her facility are the assets I am assigned to guard and destroy."

"And you see why I am hesitant to let you guard her?"

"I guess so." Kakarot nodded in acknowledgment. "Though your choice of that matter is very limited. We can do this the easy or the hard way."

"I see no problem of having someone else protecting Chichi though I insist on Tian being there to protect her from you."

"Do I get no say in the matter?" Chichi interjected. "I am fully capable of protecting myself."

"Not from why I've seen today." Chuckled Kakarot. Remembering the short-lived battle of the evening.

"Chichi your safety is not up for discussion. You are crown princess your life is not your own but also the Earths." The King said ending the debate.

"I will agree to your terms your majesty." Kakarot said respectfully, he admired the king's patient and wisdom.

"Ugh! This is ridiculous." Chichi huffed and marched back to her room. Followed closely by her two newly assigned bodyguards.

~~†~~

_A couple of hours later in the early morning_

"I can't believe this!" Chichi screamed into her cellphone. "How can he do this to me?"

"I donno Chi, The king has a point." Bulma said from the other side of the line.

"You're taking his side?"

"No, just saying he has a point."

"What do I look like? A helpless little princess?" Chichi mumbled.

"You do." Kakarot interjected hearing the entire conversation from his perch on armrest of the couch in Chichi's room.

"Shut up furball, not talking to you." Chichi said sending him a deathly glare. Kakarot cringed at the new nickname Chichi had taken to calling him.

"How about you come to my apartment for a sleep over. Get you away from the palace, you need some space." Bulma said on the phone

"There is no such thing as space with two guards running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Chichi said acidly.

"How gracious of you." Kakarot said words dripping with sarcasm.

"Go away." Chichi spat back.

"Look, It'll be like a sleep over from when we were young. It will be fun, I'll even do your nails." Bulma said a smile in her voice.

"Do you have room for three?" Chichi said, persuaded by Bulma

"The furball and general can sleep in the living room and you can sleep in my room." Bumla said.

"Awesome. I'll be over tonight."

"Kay! See ya later!" and the line went dead.

"You should get some sleep." Kakarot said in the silence that had occurred after Chichi hung up. "You haven't slept all night."

"Your false concern is not needed." Chichi said coldly, but she was exhausted. Tian had left for his own quarters a while ago and left Kakarot alone with her.

"It isn't false." Kakarot said to himself. He didn't know why he was concerned but the dark rings under her eyes and her weak shoulders made him concerned from the bottom of his heart.

"I am going to take a nap anyway. A room has been prepared for you next door." She said plainly as she went into her bathroom to get read for bed.

"I know." Said Kakarot his eyes never leaving her until she disappeared into the bathroom and than when she returned in her pajamas.

"Well I'm going to bed. Quick. Out of my room." She said smiling as she pushed the furball out of her room.

"Alright, I'll be next door if you need me." He smiled letting her guide him out of the door.

"Night furball." She said closing the door in his face. She ran to her bed and jumped in. The second her head hit her pillow she fell asleep. Sweet, dreamless sleep.

Thank you so much for reading! 3 lots of love

A big thank you to my editor Kyou for putting up with my idiotic mistakes

And lastly rate and reviews make my puppy smile

Make my puppy smile!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for the reviews! All the constructive criticism is helping me write better. All your kind words motivate me to write! Please keep up with the reviews; words can't even begin to describe how much they mean to me. I read each and every one of them and squeal with delight! So Thank You!

**Knock knock**

Chichi turned in her bed and folded her other pillow over her head as if building a shield from her disturbance.

**Bang bang bang**

"Go away…" Chichi mumbled throwing her pillow at the door.

"Chichi, wake up!" came a familiar deep rumble from the other side of the door. "It's mid day already."

She rolled over and eyed the digital clock on the side of her bed. It read in blaring green numbers "12: 23". Grumbling she got out of bed and swung her feet over the edge of her bed. "Come in…"

The door creaked open and in the doorway stood Kakarot and Tian. Tian dressed in his usual army uniform while Kakarot wore nothing besides a pair of yellow Gi trousers. His burgundy fur covered his chest and arms leaving only his bulging pectorals exposed. When chichi caught herself ogling she quickly turned away hiding the touch of crimson that kissed her cheeks.

"Princess, we are to escort you to the board meeting in the GRC in an hour," Tian said, bowing his head. Chichi didn't like this show of obedience. She respect Tian; his fighting strength, his skill and his calm and level head. She hated to see the man who taught her to fight bow before.

"Thank you, I will be with you in a second." She informed them. Kakarot had already perched himself comfortably on armrest of the couch. He might as well have claimed it as his own. "If you may wait for me in the hall I will join you shortly.

"Oh course princess." Tian bowed and swiftly exited the room and waited in the hall for the second bodyguard to join him

Kakarot made no move to leave his perch. Stubbornly he sat on the arm of the couch in the most ungraceful position.

"Fluffy, that includes you." Chichi sighed waving her hand at the door as if to somehow use the force to get him out.

"Nah I think I'll stay her and watch you change." Kakarot said grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Chichi threw her pillow at him, which he skillfully ducked away from.

"Get out." Chichi said dangerously now.

"Make me." Kakarot snickered enjoying pressing her buttons more than he should.

"Ugh!" Chichi marched from her bed and proceeded to grab a handful of Kakarot's thick black hair and tugged him towards the door. He whined like a kitten flicking his tail back and forth in irritated pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Oh, For Kami's sake stop pulling!" With that he scooped Chichi effortlessly into his arms. He glared down at her irritated as Chichi still clung onto his thick lock, though no longer pulling.

"Holy sh-" she exclaimed, as she was swept of her feet. "Let me down you Neanderthal!" Chichi exclaimed tugging his hair again.

"Stop it or else I'll drop you!" Kakarot warned a cheeky grin on his face. Chichi's heart skipped, she never expected such a childish grin from his masculine angular features. It was endearing.

"Fine," she said pouting like a small child and hiding her blush by looking away. "Put me down, I need to get dressed. I have a meeting to get to."

"What do you have against being picked up?" he said, gently setting her down on her feet. He perched himself back on his favorite spot which was still the arm of the couch.

"I hate feeling like a prissy little princess. I am a fighter, not some damsel in distress." she explained, rummaging through her closet.

"Oh…" said Kakarot, tilting his head in deep thought. She was so interesting to him. A princess that didn't like being a princess; a little lady trying to be a warrior. It amused him more than anything on this worthless trash of a planet. He tried to picture her as a fighter. He remembered the fight in the woods. He hardly considered that fighting; she danced more than fought. He tried to picture her fighting like the warriors on his planet and quickly shook away the thought. She was good on this planet, but on his planet she would be flattened like a disk. The thought of her being hurt bothered him more than it should. Was he getting soft? He didn't like the fact that he cared for her.

"Ah! This'll work" Chichi smiled yanking a blue dress out of her closet and running into her bathroom to get changed, closing the door behind her. "By the way fluffy how old are you exactly?" She quizzed from behind the door.

"Hm?" he was snapped out of his contemplation. He stuttered "Oh.. umm, I just turned 18."

"No way! You don't look 18 at all! How can you be so tall?" she said popping her head out of the door to look at him. "Your only a year older than me!"

"I already told you, you're just little," he said smirking, still sitting comfortably on the arm of the sofa.

"Yeah, yeah you have made that abundantly clear," she said walking out of her bathroom, her hands still pulling her waist length black hair into a tight bun. He sapphire blue dress floated around her form to her knees. She quickly pulled a white blazer over it. She noticed Kakarot staring for a second longer than necessary and raising a questioning eyebrow after he noticed her eyeing him strangely.

"It's pretty," he stated simply. This threw Chichi for a second, she was expecting some witty response and had a comeback already prepared. She didn't know how to react to this though.

"Umm, Thanks I guess…" she said scratching her head embarrassed now. "Well… uh… so you're a fighter on your planet right?" She asked again trying to direct the attention away from her.

"Oh Kami, more questions?" he rumbled with amusement. "I'll entertain your questions for now. And I thought it was obvious I was. The Saiyan race is one of war and fighting. I was awarded general for my fighting ability."

"Really? A puffy kitten like you?" she teased elbowing him as they walked out of the door and into the hall together.

"Alright, enough with the puffy joke," he said looking down at her. Why he was putting up with her teasing was beyond him. Anyone else would have already been blasted to infinity and beyond. "I am the strongest on my planet actually…"

"Really? That's pretty cool." She said looking at him. He was muscled from head to toe. It was without a doubt the physique of a fighter.

"And you're a fighter too… Its kinda funny." He said smiling. A genuine smile.

"How is it funny. I trained the princess to be a excellent fighter." Tian said greeting them from the end of the hall "You look magnificent my princess."

"Hm… I might have to see how good a job you did…" Kakarot growled annoyed by the prospect he called Chichi _my princess_.

"Shall I escort you to the Global Research Center princess?" Tian asked ignoring Kakarot's statement completely.

"I'll do it, you go attend to your pathetic excuse for a army." Kakarot bit back again grabbing Chichi by the arm with his tail and marched off in the direction of the doors. He never acted so brash before; he was a stone cold killer yet he was acting like some adolescent teenager. What was wrong with him? Tian only chuckled

"Hey! What is wrong with you? Let go." Chichi complained as Kakarot's tailed curled just a little too tightly around her bicep.

"You're gonna be late, let's go." Kakarot muttered his only lame excuse for his brash behavior. He released her. "Anyway… any other questions?" He would want anything but the awkward conversation that he could feel was approaching.

"Oh loads," she said smiling up at him trying to lighten the mood. He appreciated the effort. "So tell me about your so called mission."

"Oh… It's a long story…"

"It's a long walk to the GRC," Chichi encouraged.

"To put it simply… the Saiyan race needs technology… your facility is what we need. Its either I come and look after it until Vegeta comes to claim it or I destroy it so no one else can have it." He said in a monotone voice. "This has happened numerous times…"

"Well what usually happens?" Chichi enquired both curious and repulsed

"I get bored and destroy the entire planet." Kakarot said so matter-of-factly that it was almost comedic.

"So you're gonna destroy my planet?" said Chichi, her entire body tense. She stopped dead in her tracks eyeing the tall Saiyan.

"I never said that," he said looking back at her.

"So this is a game to you? Get bored of us and that's the end of us? Over my dead body." Chichi spit back. How could he? He threatened to destroy her home… It was hard to believe but the seething hate she felt for him at the moment burned into him. She walked straight past him pure disgust emanating from her being.

"Chichi, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." Kakarot pleaded. The idea of her hating him hurt. His heart clenched like someone was squeezing the life out of it. He never apologized to anyone; pleading was out of the question.

A minuet of sliced crackled between them as they walked down the streets of the city.

"Sorry for what… following orders? It's not your fault…" Chichi finally said breaking the silence. She forgave him…

"Yeah… guess so…" There was so much she didn't know. The amount of blood on his hands shed by innocent people from his own accord. He kept his thoughts to himself this time. No need for her hating him any more than she probably already did.

The rest of the journey continued in silence. Kakarot followed closely behind Chichi. The air was moist with the rain form the night before. As they moved closer in the center of the city the more crowded the streets became. Chichi had to walk with the flood of people. Why she didn't take one of the palace cars was simply because she liked to walk, but also that she hated being ostentatious.

She looked back and saw that Kakarot was a fair bit taller than most around him. He looked so out of place, she had to smile. He stood out like a sore thumb. Everyone seemed to stop and stare as she and the fluffy warrior walked by. Children came by waving to the princess and gaping at Kakarot. His harsh amber glare sent the children scurried off. Chichi had to stifle a laugh because of his obvious dislike for children, perhaps less his dislike for children but more their blatant dislike for him that amused her.

"You're not a kid person are you?" she said chuckling.

"I guess not. I mean they're so small and annoying. Like you," he said smiling at her, being glad that she was talking to him again.

"Yeah whatever." She replied smiling, being glad that he was back to his usual ironic self.

Chichi looked up. Looming over the skyline was a tall glass building. Three tall oval skyscrapers connected at its base by three story high platform of glass. It was majestic and a bit over-the-top for her taste, but it was a shinning gem in the skyline. It glistened in the afternoon sun, reflecting light onto the building around it.

"Wow. That's pretty cool," Kakarot said aghast. There was nothing like skyscrapers on Vegeta-sei. Buildings were kept low because of its structural integrity. With constant battles and wars, the buildings were low and strong and fitted with equipment for an invasion. Unlike this fragile glass tower, born from dreams and could as easily shatter like it. _How is it that everything that is beautiful is so fragile? _ He said with a sad smile looking down at Chichi. The same holds true for her.

"Well we better get going then." She looked up at him. It was going to be a long day.

~~π~~

And so my beautiful readers that's chapter four done

I just want to reiterate how much each and every one of your reviews mean to me

They motivate me so much and I take all your advice to heart

Another big thank you to my sexy editor who fixes all my stupid mistakes

PS: Rate and Review make me happy so DO IT!


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear readers. I am so sorry this update took so long. Both my editor and I have been beyond busy with exams. I know that is no excuse but please accept my apology and continue supporting us! Your words of support mean so much! Wish us luck for our exams!**

A reception desk sat in the back of the brightly lit lobby. A woman with dark blue hair tied back with a bright red ribbon. Her kind eyes were glued to a computer screen. Her fingers blasted away at the keys at light speed.

"Hi Launch. You look well!" Chichi said smiling at the receptionist; who now looked up at her smiling.

"Oh, hey Chi. Your meeting is in ten minutes, it's in boardroom 12 on the 26th floor. Here is your paper work and your timetable," she said winking at her. "And you owe me a shopping trip."

Chichi only laughed with her old friend. "Yeah I'll add that to my immeasurable list of things to do."

"Who is this with you?" she said gazing up at Kakarot with her innocent eyes.

"This is Captain fluff-a-lot," she said with a wide grin.

Kakarot winced at her new nickname for him "I am Kakarot," he said casting a warning glare at Chichi, signaling her to keep quiet or she would find her head severed from her body.

"Well, Kakarot you can wait here in the lobby while Chi is at her meeting," Launch said with an encouraging smile.

"I am not leaving her side," he said so matter-of-factly he could have been reciting Newton's 3rd law of physics.

"Oh…. Um…. Okay then. I'll get another chair prepared in the boardroom then," she said hurrying off taken aback by Kakarot's response.

"Stop being so cold," Chichi sighed glaring up at Kakarot.

"Woman, I will do as a please."

"Whatever," she said as she huffed and collected all her notes before heading to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited as the numbers displaying which floor it was on decreased slowly. She kept pressing the button repeatedly, annoyed with how slow the elevator was traveling.

"That's not gonna make it go any faster," Kakarot commented with a smirk.

"Yeah, well its stress relief."

"Are you stressed about this meeting?" his eyes wandering to her small fragile hands that were quivering nervously as it jabbed at the button.

"No," she lied. In reality she was terrified. This was her first board meeting. Many of the board members already didn't like her, and she didn't want to screw up and have the whole board think of her as an incompetent fool.

"Keep telling yourself that," He could see straight through her; the flickering of her eyes, the quivering of her fingers, the shuffling of her feet. She was riddled with telltale signs that displayed her nervousness.

"Yeah, I will," she mumbled. Her body was shaking like a leaf. Her finger still jabbing at the elevator button until the doors finally opened. She hurried into the elevator and pressed herself into the corner. Kakarot followed in after her. He watched her behave like a small frightened animal. Her behavior annoyed him. He had thought better of this woman, but beyond his annoyance. He felt the urge to protect her from the things that frightened her. He never felt the urge to protect anything in his life, but now he wanted to above all protect this feeble human? He wanted to give her words of assurance, but he knew none, so instead he kept silent.

Chichi watched as Kakarot's facial expression change from the other side of the elevator. It started as pity, than annoyance, determination and finally rested at concern. He looked as if he was going to say something but seemed to think otherwise and kept his mouth shut. Chichi smiled, feeling better. His concern was comforting; he didn't need to say anything. She smiled and closed the distance between them and placed and gentle hand on his shoulder; his head snapping up to meet her eyes.

"Thank you," said Chichi.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For your concern."

He didn't deny anything, he merely nodded. Chichi tried to look away since their conversation was over but found herself trapped in his icy yellow stare. He was defiantly terrifying to look at. The sharp angular shape of his eyes outlines in red, matched with his intimidating height and solid build. But, his eyes seemed soft. The concern in his eyes melting them. His eyes no longer cutting through her but instead warmed her.

"We're here," Kakarot's deep voice breaking through her daze. Instantly she backed off realizing she had been getting closer and closer to him. She disappeared out of the elevator; cheeks blazing.

Kakarot followed her; a small blush on his own cheeks. He was so captivated by the moment, his entire mind went blank. All he could stare at was her endlessly deep eyes. It was like being sucked into a black hole. As she got closer his heart beat so quickly he thought it would jump out of his chest. The ding of the elevator had jerked him out of his daze and quickly he redirected Chichi attention. He was so confused. What had come over him to drive him to be so powerless against her? "_There is something strange about this human,"_ he thought.

~~†~~

"We don't have the money to spend it on projects that extravagant!" the treasurer screamed back at the secretary.

"So you would rather spend that money on upgrading military equipment than finding jobs for the city folk?" he argued.

Chichi just sat with her head cradled in her hands. She could feel her patience crawling up to her limit. The board members continued bickering.

Kakarot just sat next to Chichi with a less than amused expression fixed on his face.

"Obviously, our military is failing if an alien infidel has forced itself onto our planet." The defense minister bit back, eyeing Kakarot. He was obviously referring to him.

"Don't drag me into this human," Kakarot replied. His voice was velvet smooth but with a deadly edge to his tone.

Chichi sighed audibly beside him.

"Unemployment is at an all time high and this is all you are a worried about? You are worried about a monkey encroaching on our planet?" The secretary asked condescendingly, his aged face twisted in fury.

If Chichi had not been sitting next to him Kakarot would have tore the secretary to shreds for calling him a monkey.

"There is a solution," said Chichi.

"This alien is only the first! He so easily ended up on earth and we could do nothing to stop him!" The defense minister argued. The argument raged on, no one hearing Chichi.

"Hello? There is a solution." She tried again to no avail. The argument raged on around her.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" she finally screamed. Kakarot visibly flinching from the sound. His ears were in pain from the shrilling voice.

The room fell into a deathly silence.

"Thank you." Chichi said taking a deep breath before continuing. "If you all would be a little more open minded and listened to each other once in a while, you would see there are much less dramatic solutions. You all live such enclosed lives that you fail to see that right within these city walls there are alleys full of starving children and homeless families. Why not use this facility to help them? We can set up small manufacturing plants within the impoverished districts to generate jobs. These manufacturing plants can then be used to train the workforce and even educate them so they can set up their own franchises. The plants can be manufacturing new technology developed by the army of scientist we have in this facility. Mister Defense Minister, I am sure one of the manufacturing plants can be developing new weapons for the military force, if that will keep you quiet. Does that satisfy everyone?"

Silence.

No one spoke.

"Would this not damage the environment?" the environmental Minister squeaked.

"I am sure that the scientists will find a solution to build ecofriendly plants. We have all the top scientists on this planet in one building I am sure they can come up with a solution," Chichi said with a smile.

No one else said a thing

"I will take that as everyone agrees than. We will set up these plants within district 2, 3, 6, 8 and 9. These districts are the poorest and have the highest priority. I want all this done by tomorrow so we can begin discussion on what we want to manufacture within these plants. Notify the scientist to begin research now. Dismissed," she finished before marching out of the room leaving the board in stunned silence.

~~†~~

Chichi flopped on her bed back in the palace, exhausted. She knew she had to start packing for Bulma's sleepover. But todays meeting left her drained and exhausted.

"You did well," came a deep rumble from the arm of the couch.

"Thanks Kakarot," she replied rather surprised. He never complimented her.

"You know the Saiyan's won't like the idea that you are strengthening your army with the research facility," Kakarot warned with an almost nervous edge in his voice.

"Well, who knows what's out there in space, ready to wipe us off the face of existence?" Chichi asked with a smile

"_Me. I am the one who was ready to wipe you and your planet off the face of existence,"_ he thought with a sad sigh. "You know I am here to defend you from anything out there," he said, "_mostly Omega Shenron,"_ he thought. This being was enormously powerful perhaps even stronger than himself. He had been roaming around the galaxy destroying planets and taking their technology to fuel his own empire.

"Mostly its to keep the Defense Minister satisfied," she said to herself. "And I can't rely on your to protect us. I mean you only showed up yesterday… And you did abuse me and verbally slander me."

"Did? I thought I still do." Kakarot said with a rumbling chuckle. Her laugh was soft, muffled by her face buried in her pillow. It was a beautiful sound. It was effortless something that sounded so natural to his ears. She was right for not trusting him though. But that didn't remedy the pain he still felt from her distrust.

"I better get packing. Bulma is probably waiting," she said, heaving herself up and off the bed. She rustled through her wardrobe pulling out a day's change of clothes and everything else she needed for a typical sleep over. Kakarot merely sat there watching her.

"Can I ask a question?" he finally asked breaking the comfortable silence that had settled around them.

"Shoot," she replied heading off to the bathroom to get her toothbrush and comb.

"Why did you learn martial arts?" he enquired.

"To defend myself, why else dumbass."

"Don't you have a swarm of guards to do that?"

"I hate being useless. I want to be able to do things myself not be a helpless prissy princess waiting for my knight in shining armor to save me. I can save myself."

"And Tian was the one that taught you?" he asked again

"Yeah. Speaking of which I need to get more training… I am getting weak; that incident in the forest almost got me killed. I'll go ask Tian tomorr-"

"No!" Kakarot cut her off. The jealous edge obvious in his voice. "I'll train you," he had no idea what came over him to make such a ridiculous offer. The image of Tian sparring with her and being close to her sent flames through him.

Chichi hesitated a minute. "Sure. If you can keep up," she said with a grin, zipping up her sleep over bag before heading out the door.

"Keep up?" Kakarot snorted. He would make sure she ate those words. "Princess, wait up!" he said following her.

**Thank you soooooo much for reading!**

**More updates coming up!**

**There will be a lot of action in the next chapter**

**But please bear with my slow updates**

**It is exam time and both my editor and I are feeling the pressure -From Kyou: Wt* you talking about DX I couldn't give a damn about my exams!**

**Again sorry for the slow updates!**

**Keep up the rates and reviews.**

**FOR EVERY REVIEW I WILL EAT A MARSHMALLOW!**

**Xoxo**

**Luna~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I am back. I thought no one really liked the story so I gave up on it, and abandoned the fanfiction community. I then read a few beautiful comments and about how you missed the updates. (thanks to Windy50 and Mew47 for their constant support) I had to keep writing. Obviously I am not as motivated and the story may not be as good, and my writing style has changed but I hope the story will be just as fluffy and you guys love it just as much. If not more. Lets hope ChiChi keeps that fiery attitude of her ;) Just to give you some idea of my plans. I was thinking of maybe three arcs total and then finishing. So it will be LONG. Think about it like… a trilogy? Anyway. Fun fact. XD Going off to college I hope you all enjoy. I have no more editor. So any spelling and grammar errors are on the fact I am shit proof reader! NOT MY FUALT. I am so sorry this is so late. I can only apologize profusely. Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry. ITS UPDATED NOW AND I MADE IT EXTRA LONG BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE A HORRENDOUS HUMAN BEING! Anywho. I have no editor now…. Joy. So the community will now be my editor. Yay. So, if you spot any errors feel free to point them out to me!**

It was irritating have to walk back to the GLC after just going back to the palace to pack. She mentally cursed herself for her disorganization and realized she should have packed before the meeting and gone straight to Bulma's. The living facility behind the research center was massive. A compound filled with townhouses and little gardens. She nodded at one of the plethora of guards that paced through the streets protecting the most important element of the entire facility, the scientist, the spearhead of the formidable army of keen minds was now racing to pull open her townhouse door and embracing ChiChi.

"Who's that?" Bula asked incredulously as she finally spotted the massive fur covered Kakarot looming behind Chichi.

"Umm….This is Kakarot" Chichi replied stepping aside so Bulma could accurately size up the new visitor.

"So this is the furball! What a lovely head of hair he has there! At least I know what we can do for the evening, I'll go get the hair curler~" Bulma said eyeing Kakarots full head of hair, before skipping into her townhouse leaving the doorway open for them to enter.

Chichi couldn't help but laugh. "Oh fluffy, you're so screwed now. If Bulma gets her hands on your hair you might have to cut it all off."

Kakarot only glared at her as he pushed her through the doorway his tail wrapping around the doorknob and closing it as he went through. They walked through the hallway into the living room, the cream colored walls with white furniture gave a very sterile and clean look; the only thing that was colorful was the almost cheesy floral patterned couch. The simple carpets and wooden floor completed a classic living room feel.

Bulma was nowhere to be found. Chichi assumed she was in her bathroom trying to get the entirety of its content into the living room. She sat herself on the couch and folded her legs under her and watched Kakarot explored the room. She couldn't help but stare at his back. Every time he moved, the muscles along his back would ripple under his fur-covered skin. When he turned around only to find her staring, she instantly averted her gave to stare at her hands. It was too late though Kakarot had already seen it.

"Liking the view?" He said, his typical smirk across his face.

"Oh yeah, my fingers look great thanks. Best looking hands I have ever seen" Chichi replied keeping her eyes glued upon her fingers while her face flushed with a rosy hue.

Kakarot was instantly crouching in front of her; he took one of her hands in his and was observing it with interest. Before grinning at her, "Pshh, seen better." Yet he didn't let go. Kakarot had never felt a softer hand before. It were so small and delicate within his own that he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he squeezed too hard. He quickly banished the thought from his mind right when he felt Chichi pushing his face away with her free hand. She was shoving his forehead as hard as she could but he didn't budge and just kept smiling.

"Oh, so now you wanna keep my hand after you insulted it? Well, sorry. My hand is just not that into you." Chichi exclaimed sticking her tongue out at him.

"Or it's just playing hard to get…" he rumbled with a chuckle and looked up into Chichi's eyes. They were as dark as midnight and seeming endless, almost like two black holes that pulled him in. He could smell her from were he knelt, a mixture of vanilla, honey and ginger. It was neither overly sweet nor bland. He leaned in closer to her to try and pick up more of her scent. His eyes drifted shut as his faced floated inches from hers. She didn't flinch. He took in another breath and could now smell the lighter flavors, sandalwood and jasmine mixed into her aroma. He couldn't control himself any longer and slowly closed the distance between their lips.

Chichi watched Kakarot stare into her eyes bemused at first by the sudden intensity of his eyes, but soon found herself entranced by them as well. His cold icy yellow eyes seemed to melt into amber she couldn't help but be lost within them she felt him approach her, her eyes fluttered shut as his warm breath wafted over her face. He smelt of wood, musk and warm spices. There was something not quite human about the smell, natural but she couldn't quite put a finger on, he was moving ever closer, her lips tingled in anticipation.

"Chichi! Come help me get this down!" Bulma's voice echoed from upstairs. Both Kakarot's and Chichi's eyes flew open as Chichi jumped out of her seat on the couch smacking her forehead against his.

"Shit! OW! Holy crap what is your head made from!" Chichi screamed cradling her forehead with her hands. "I always knew you were thick headed fluffy but I didn't think it would be that thick!"

"What are you yelling about!" came Bulma's disembodied voice "Hurry up and help me!" By then Kakarot was already silently dying of laughter watching Chichi march up the stairs with her forehead still cradled in her hands.

Moments later Chichi and Bulma returned both with a basket full of hair product. They gingerly set it on the coffee table and sat the utterly oblivious Kakarot down on a chair by a power socket with a hair curler already plugged into it.

"What is Kami's name is that?" Kakarot wheezed suspiciously eyeing the curler with absolute distrust.

"Don't worry we are just gonna fix that mop you call hair." Bulma snickered only mounting the suspicions Kakarot already felt for the entire situation. He noticed Chichi acting strange around him. She was keeping a distance, not allowing herself any closer than 5ft from his person. He could see the awkwardness in her movements. _Was it because of the couch thing?_ He thought watching her. His assumptions were confirmed when her eyes met his and she turned bright red and averted her gaze immediately. Before he could do anything about it though Bulma already had her hands in his hair rubbing soothing gel into it.

"That stuff smells like crap." He mumbled feeling like a tortured cat. The only reason he let this strange blue hair woman torture him so was the fact that it might upset Chichi otherwise. He felt in some way he owed her for what happened earlier. It bothered him that Chichi was avoiding him; he almost felt dejected, an emotion that never once surfaced in his existence prior. "OW! What the hell are you doing woman?!" he growled when Chichi burnt his forehead with the curler while he was in deep thought.

"Oh don't be a baby!" Chichi replied before grabbing another lock of hair ready to assault him with the hot iron again.

"Oh no way, you're not coming near me with that thing." He growled wrapping a tail around her wrist prohibiting her from even budging an inch. He failed to predict that Bulma had another curler at the ready and continued the relentless attack on his hair. By that point he gave up and let the girl get on with it until Chichi finally smiles again. The smile on Chichi's face made the whole experience almost enjoyable.

After an hour of grueling effort Kakarot's hair remained completely intact. The curler did practically nothing to it. His hair still remained the same spiky overgrown mess it was before the ordeal.

"What is your hair made from?!" Bulma whined pulling and tugging it to try and figure out what exactly it was.

"Are you people done torturing me or can I go take a shower and go to bed now." Kakarot stated. It wasn't a question because he got up walked to the guest bathroom without a prompt.

~~†~~

Chichi sat in Bulma's room her eyes wandering her blue room searching or something interesting to look at while Bulma painted her toe nails. She hadn't gotten any proper down time since the GRC project began, now she could finally get a break and hang out with her childhood friend. And she needed the release.

Bulma switched the base cote to a faint lilac colored nail polish before prodding her with questions. "You seemed bothered Chi… What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered far too quickly, which earned her a suspicious glare from her blue haired friend.

"Don't even try, you know you are a shitty liar."

"It's not that big of a deal." Chichi muttered in defense.

"It's a big enough deal to bother you. Which is a big enough deal for us to talk about it and sort it out.

"Honestly, It's not big at all. The whole running the research facility is just stressing me out. The committee board bicker like a bunch of buffoons and it drived me up the god damn wall." She rambled; Bulma could always proud things out of her. Help her release all the crap she kept bottled up.

"You're in charge not them. Just tell them to shut the hell up. Chi, You may no be a scientist like me but you're a bright girl. If you lead us we can't go astray." She smiled taking a break from her painting and rubbing soothing circles on Chichi's arm.

"Yeah well, you got the meeting notes already so you should know the plan. Any idea what we should do with these plants? Any inventions we could produce?" she asked hoping that Bulma would have one of her ingenious plans and save her from the potential hole she dug herself. She could only imagine the absolute mess that might occur from leaving the production decisions to the board.

"Kami above Chi, you're putting me on the spot here." She answered returning to painting Chichi's nails. There were a long silence after that while they both contemplated ideas. It was then that Bulma piped up. "Well we already produce capsules at capsule corp. But, they are expensive and still relatively limited in distribution, I could sell the production rights to the GRC and we could produce it in larger scale for cheaper and the military could use it for transport or whatever they do. And maybe having an army of scientists look over my new capsule schematics would help the improve the product."

"Are you insane Bulma? Your company would be in ruin. You are selling the state the patent to your most profitable product." Chichi wailed.

"The just buy out the company. It's a monopoly anyway, those are usually purchased and run by the state anyway. The subsidies could make them more affordable to the general public too." She said with a smile.

"But… what about your multi-million dollar corporation?"

"I'll head the Capsule project… you better pay me well." Bulma smiled.

"I can't let you do that you idiot! I can't let you bankrupt yourself!" Chichi said eyes filled with guilt.

"Oh shut up. My company my decision, I will come with you to the meeting tomorrow and we will sort it all out. Now tell me about you and this Kakarot." She smiled. She was sly trying to distract her from the topic at hand. Her tactic was amazingly affective. Chichi went bright red and instantly shook her head.

"NOTHING! THERE IS NO ME AND KAKAROT! I met him yesterday for Kami sake." She shrieked a little to loud. Her hand reaching for a pillow to hide her face with.

"Chichi and Kakarot sitting in a tree~" She began to sing. "K – I – S – S –"

"KISSING NOTHING!" Chichi growled throwing her pillow and Bulma who found her own pillow and proceeded to distract Chichi by slamming her own pillow into Chichi's face."

~~†~~

**As always, Please sent me some reviews. I love reading them and they really keep me going and keep me writing. You guys never lost faith in me when I lost faith in myself. And ask any questions you like and I will answer them next time! Any questions you like. And as always. For every review I will hug my puppy.**

**- Love Luna**


End file.
